1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stud alignment tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wall stud centering square wherein the same enables alignment of wall studs along floor and ceiling plates of a wall to be constructed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various "T" squares for a variety of applications is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the positioning of studs has required the preindicating of sixteen inch centers, for example, of the wall studs, and thereafter measuring exteriorly of the so indicated mark for accommodation of the wall stud within the spaced marks. Examples of the prior art to accomplish this are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,624 to Whiteford setting forth a combination tool utilizing a bubble balance along one blade with a matrix of openings along another blade for alignment of the apertures with associated scales on each side of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,947 to Wolfe sets forth a centering tool wherein a plurality of fixed jaws are slidably movable relative to a blade to center and align a cylindrical workpiece therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,461 sets forth a combination rule and slidable head wherein the rule includes a bulb balance along one blade reciprocatably mounted relative to a second blade with a protractor head and "V" shaped centering head also slidably mounted along the rule for application to various workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,225 to Darrah sets forth a tool comprising a non-magnetic square including a magnetic means located along one leg of the tool with a scale formed upon the other leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 694,774 to Muehlberg sets forth a centering square utilizing a slidably mounted head positionable along the rule for use as a "T" square or as a parallel or circular scribe to overlie workpieces, particularly in a carpentry environment.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved wall stud centering square wherein the same provides a tool of compact and convenient organization and addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.